A Lion's Delimma
by scoobydoox3
Summary: Yuffie wants Leon to start dating again and who better to date him than one of her friends, right? Yuffie convinces Leon and Tsubaki to go on a date together tangling the two into a romance Yuffie didn't know Leon had the ability to have in the first place.


A clamor of noises echoed throughout the house. Leon groaned Yuffie was being so loud and annoying running around the house like a crazy woman. He felt a small ping of sympathy for those that had known her longer than he did. Thinking of them now he didn't know how they felt for him. Aerith had treated him kindly despite that it didn't mean she cared for him at all; kindness was a part of her nature. Tifa just seemed too obsessed with trying to get Cloud to notice her to notice him. He generally argued with Cid and Cloud was rarely here for him to get to know probably to avoid being clung too. Adding all this into his thought it made him feel like the new guy nobody liked. The person he was closest to was Yuffie after all.

"Yuffie what are you doing?" the brunette questioned regretfully. Leon didn't really want to know but it'd but it'd bug the hell out of him if he didn't.

"Gwah I got a date!" she squealed frantically running down the hall. She slid one foot through a pink ruffled skirt and ran in Leon's view.

"Does this work?" she asked

"You only have a skirt and a bra on Yuffie." Leon nagged

"Your point?" she giggled happily

"Anyway who'd what to date you?" He asked rudely. Yuffie glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"For your information this will be my third date with the guy." She proclaimed.

"That's shocking."

"Gah Anata o fakku." She grumbled making her way back to her room to get a shirt for her outfit.

"Whatever." He mumbled back

"Okay Mr. Lonely at least I have someone to go on a date with." Yuffie said making her way back with her shirt in hand

"I had a-"

"I know I know you had a girlfriend once, but you went missing eight years ago from that world and I don't think we're going to find a way back there either, so I think that qualifies a break-up. Not to mention form what you told me about her she's really, really annoying. That means something coming from me Squall." She said pulling on her blouse.

"That's Leon." He said

"Sure it is." She simply smiled and slipped out the door. Reno came out of bedroom with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked a tad confused it was most likely because he had no idea that Yuffie was leaving. Leon wasn't even sure if anyone knew that Yuffie left for a date. Leon looked over to Reno rolling his eyes a little.

'_Great,_' He thought '_We traded the old smoker for a younger one._' It wasn't so long ago that Cid had moved out to continue to live with his wife in Edge, leaving an extra room open to Reno who had wanted to live in a new environment or at least not in a lonely apartment.

"Who left?" The red-head asked

"Yuffie."

"Cloud hadn't come back yet?"

"Not expecting him too." Leon answered. Reno shrugged it off and was about to crawl back into his room before Leon spoke up again.

"If anyone asks I'm leaving too." Leon informed the man as he left tightly closing the door behind him. His eyes closed as he slowly breathed in. He pressed his back against the door before he decided which way he'd go. Leon began to think again, something he was known for doing. He was clouded by it to put it bluntly. What did Yuffie know anyway right she had no right butting into his love life anyway. So what if he didn't have a girl he didn't need one to make his day brighter. Considering all the girls he knew he'd be better off without one. They were all to obsessed with Cloud anyway so what did it matter to him. Though why is it bothering him now the more he tried to take his mind off of it the more he wonder why wasn't he good enough for a girl anyway. Blah it doesn't bother him it doesn't.

"Excuse me?" A soft innocent voice pulled him out of his various thoughts. He eye searched for the voice as he began to realize that he wasn't in Radiant Gardens anymore.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. He found the girl with that voice though. She stood behind him. She was actually was really pretty she wore her long raven-hair up in a high ponytail, she had a dark brown scarf over her neck and wore a long pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with the skirt end that has a slit down her right leg and a star emblazoned on the right side of her chest

. She was, well for lack of better term, gifted considering her breast size. She was rather tall for a woman and her indigo eyes were filled with innocence.

"Pardon?" she questioned him.

"Huh? No, nothing. What do you want?" He responded quite rudely.

"Ah, um" she hesitated a little before she held a set of keys "you dropped these."

"What? I didn't even notice... Ah, thanks." Leon took the keys in her hand. Gratefully she picked them up or else he would have a way to back in the house.

"Alright then." The young girl said before making her way to wherever she was going.

"Ah, wait!" Leon called out to her.

"Yes?"She questioned as turned to face him. She didn't really expect this after all he didn't seem like a people person.

"Where … am I exactly?" the man questioned

"You're in Death City." She simply stated

"And where is that?"

"Nevada."

"Well I'm fucking lost as shit aren't I?" Leon grumbled more to himself. The girl giggled a little.

"Where are you from?" she asked in attempt to help.

"Radiant Gardens." The look on her face was hint enough to him that she didn't know where the hell that was at all.

"I'll just retrace my steps or something." He informed as he began his walk to figure out his way home.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She said a little disappointed.

"It's alright you tried." He said leaving her behind. Leon was pissed with himself. He felt like his moronic father Laguna, getting lost like this. Course unlike his father he knew where he was going eventually. Laguna would get lost them just somehow land himself into the place he wanted to go without even knowing how he got there in the first place. Nonetheless setting his irritation with himself aside he found his way home. He entered the house quietly so he didn't wake anyone especially Tifa thus Tifa wouldn't be on his ass for coming home so late. As if she was his mother, one thing he was sure she was good for was nagging she did it like a pro. He maneuvered his way up stairs into his bedroom, entered and quietly closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes. Walking sure did it's number on his feet, though one would figure after walking that long. He let the rest of his body lay on the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

"_Who was that girl?_" He thought to himself. He never asked for her name did he? God damn it. He never thought about that when he was there did he. Well, shit. He groaned a bit. What did he care her name was anyway? It shouldn't matter not like they'd meet again so who gives a flying fuck… But damnit he still wanted to know.

A/N: So this is chapter one of a long ass story. Anyway my friend and I were screwing around and this was the result of it. We both like and played KH and I'm reading Soul Eater we do this role-play thing via text and it's a mix of a shit load of Animes and Games so walah I guess


End file.
